User talk:Rya3SaberVltar
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Rya3SaberVltar! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Slayer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 15:32, November 17, 2011 Light Dragonslayer You don't need permission to make a Light Dragonslayer, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem and rememeber to sign your posts.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts. And alright, just get it done, please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I deleted the Wandering mage page, it was meant to be deleted a while ago. Sorry, since you added a very fitting picture for the article. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, I'm Ash Hi there. And it's fine, I'm an admin, that is my job. Also sign your posts using four of these ~. And hope you have a great time here.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you mean by the top bar there, it just happens itself. But you need to add categories on your article. Don't worry, I'll do it.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, if I'm not wrong, somebody else has that style. Sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. And yeah, i think someone has reserved it, I forgot to update the page.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, go right ahead mate. I didn't see that the other person had Venus, not Jupiter. If you need help, just ask.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. And please read this blog . I think it will help a lot in using standard magic instead of Lost Magic. Not saying you can't use it, but we just want a limit on it is all.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 02:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, there's no specific rules. Just make sure that it's not the strongest guild in fiore, nor does it have a heap of S Classes, cause that's defying canon. Otherwise, that is about it. :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I've seen it, not interested in watching that movie, to be honest.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't really interest me. I may watch it, I may not. I doubt it will be good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) hey im making a Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic so i was wondering could i use your Light Dragon Slayer magic AZER3L 18:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Can I use your Light Slayer Magic in my character Emilio Borowsky? Davidchola2 16:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Re: Aqua Well, I honestly don't know. The guy who made the page doesn't edit here anymore, and you'd have to ask him. Hm...How about you make your own Aqua God Slayer Magic instead? Sorry, pal. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 03:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Hi, it's dragon742. I've been thinking and decided that you can use my Aqua God Slayer, because I have not worked on this article as it should. So, you are welcome. dragon742 03:49 (i doubt), June 11, 2012 (UTC) I do not care - you can even fix/add your own spells) dragon742 04:07 (i doubt), June 12, 2012 (UTC) Maybe yes. If you have some other questions - just ask me. dragon742, 04:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) And please give a link to your article about Aqua God Slayer (if it there is Oo). dragon742, 04:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome :) dragon742, 04:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) we could make a story of our dragon slayers Xslasher59 (talk) 21:55, May 4, 2014 (UTC)